


Firefly Drabbles

by midnightdiddle (gooseberry)



Category: Firefly
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Incest, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-23
Updated: 2006-06-06
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooseberry/pseuds/midnightdiddle
Summary: "River?""I'm awake." She's staring at something beyond them both, and Simon plays with her hair, rubbing it between his fingers. "We're dancing around the table again."--Firefly drabbles, focusing on Simon and River's relationship. One of the drabbles (Dancing Barefoot) is incest-y.





	1. Simon Says

Simon says sorry.

Sorry, River, sorry.

His stomach is burning; maybe it's freezing? He's not quite sure, though he knows he should be. He's a trauma surgeon, has been for nearly four years now. Back on Osiris, he treated gunshot wounds in the emergency room, easy and simple. He'd understood it all, could rattle off every possible scenario, all the possibilities of life or death, so easily.

Now, though, his mind is blank. He can't think of anything, except that River looks very, very pale, and very, very scared. He has to apologize.

Simon says sorry.

Sorry, River, sorry.


	2. Dancing Barefoot

River always loved to dance. She used to dance down in the kitchen, around the big table, through and around the workers. They used to laugh and clap their hands, singing along with the radio, and she used to dance.

Simon finds River spread out across the balcony in the holds, her arms dangling from the platform. Her dress today is purple, too big by half, sliding off her thin shoulders. He tells himself he needs to make sure she eats more as he crouches next to her, resting his fingertips against her hair.

"River?"

"I'm awake." She's staring at something beyond them both, and Simon plays with her hair, rubbing it between his fingers. "We're dancing around the table again."

After dinner Kaylee presents a radio, tripped and wired to catch waves from forever away. The sound is a little distorted, a little broken up, but music is music, and on a ship the size of Serenity, any chance to lean back and breathe is a welcome one.

Simon watches River dance around the table, on her toes, arms raised over her head, crossed at the wrists. Her fingers are long and thin, curving up into eternity, and he thinks he's never thought his sister was more beautiful before in his life.

Kaylee pulls him up, and he grabs her, pulling her with him. When he turns, looking over Kaylee's head, he sees River dancing, and he feels, for a moment, happy.

It's River's turn to clear the table and wash the dishes, which means it's Simon's turn to do her chores while she sits on the counter, eating candies from a bag Book snuck into the kitchen when the Captain was looking the other way. The soapsuds are slippery on his hands, like her dress when he grabs her knees, propping himself up against her. He kisses her, slow and soft, and her mouth tastes sweet, like the candies.

"We're dancing," River says, and there's a quirk to her lips, a corner lifting higher than the other. Simon watches her mouth, entranced. "Have to be careful, don't step on the toes. If you do, she'll leave you."

Simon kisses her again, humming the song from the radio, and River laughs, like she used to years ago, when they lived on Osiris, in a house full of rooms she danced her way through. And for a moment, between one blink and another, when River's eyes are sliding closed, Simon feels happy.


End file.
